


Baby Janus and the Great Big World

by softastarlight (celestewritesoccasionally)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/softastarlight
Summary: Janus regresses for the first time, and goes to Logan for help. Birthday gift for my friend, Bee!
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 46





	Baby Janus and the Great Big World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shadow/gifts).



Logan frowned at the knock on his door, it was rather late at night…

He opened the door, revealing a tiny Janus. His clothes had shrunk as well, with the exception of his cape, which practically swallowed his toddler sized body.

"...Janus?"

"Jus needta borrow your library..." Janus tried to push past Logan, forgetting the crucial oversight he had made.

"You're...small."

Janus didn't know how he expected Logan to react. He didn't really know anything, except he needed to figure out how to make himself big again.

So he just walked straight past Logan.

"Janus?"

Janus kept walking, into Logan’s library.

Problem two. The library was almost too big for an adult to reach anything, let alone for Janus's current three foot stature.

Janus looked around. That one looked shiny, and big, maybe it would have what he needed?

He reached up, but his fingers barely grazed it, even when he jumped.

He started pulling books off the lower shelves, using them to construct a stepstool.

Logan watched, debating stopping him, but also curious as to where this was going.

Janus managed to grab the volume, but then came crashing to the floor. He blinked back the tears that came to his eyes, and tried to ignore the pain spreading through his body. He did his best to sit up, opening the heavy book.

Problem three. Janus tried to look at the words on the page, but they jut made his head hurt. He knew the squiggles were supposed to mean something, but he had no idea what, as if the book was written in a foreign language.

It didn't make sense, it didn't make sense, and it was too much. Before Janus knew it he was sobbing, pulling his cape tight around himself.

Logan hovered uncomfortably, this was too far out of his depth.

Janus curled up as tight as possible, as if he could dissappear. "...h-help,"

Logan almost didn't hear him over his sobbing. But he did.

He hesitantly crossed the room, kneeling in front of the black and yellow ball of sobbing toddler. He reached out, gently patting what he hoped was Janus's shoulder. 

"Um, would you like me to get Patton?"

Janus visibly flinched, shaking his head quickly.

"Okay, no Patton, um..." Logan had no idea what to do with a crying child, this was not at all his area of expertise. "What's...wrong?"

"Head huwts....scawy...he'p."

"Help with what?"

"Make it stop! Make big 'gain..."

"I...don't know how to do that. How did you get like this?"

"Was all 'lone, in trouble...jus happened."

Logan hummed. "Reverting to a younger state of mind is a fairly common coping mechanism, but it's strange that you're physically younger. Although none of us really have physical forms technically speaking...our appearances may be directly tied to our mental state...like how Virgil's eyeshadow changes depending on his mood, and how we changed outfits as Thomas became more familiar with us...but I digress. The best way to leave this mindset is to spend time and distress in a comfortable and safe environment, which I admit is not an area of expertise of mine."

Logan looked down, finding Janus curled up against him, somehow even smaller, chewing on the edge of his cape. Janus blinked up at him.

"But I guess you want me...alright, let's get you some more suitable attire," 

Logan stood up, cradling the now one year old Janus. He snapped his fingers, changing Janus into a plain onesie, with a yellow pacifier clipped to the front.

Janus babbled happily, quieting when Logan out the pacifier in his mouth.

Logan bounced him gently, smiling when Janus yawned. "Sleepy baby?"

Janus cooed, nuzzling into Logan.

"Go to sleep, I've gotcha," Logan rocked him, humming softly, attempting to mimic how one of Thomas's friends got her baby to sleep.

Thankfully it worked, and Janus was asleep with in minutes, snoring soft baby snores.

Logan carefully took him over to the bed, laying him down and tuck ing a blanket around him.

Logan knew, logically, that they couldn't get physically hurt. But Janus looked so small, so vulnerable, and he wasn't going to get any work done anyway...

He gave in, taking off his shoes, lying next to Janus, and placing one hand on top of his chest protectively. He really didn't mean to fall asleep. But it had been a long week, and the forced break got to him.

An hour later, Janus woke up, thankfully big again. He panicked a little at what Logan had seen, but there was nothing he could do about it now...He carefully crawled out of bed, tucking the blankets around Logan.

He hesitated for a moment, before grabbing the notepad from Logan's nightstand, writing down a quick message before leaving the room. 

_ Thank you _

_ -J _


End file.
